Opening 2
thumb|300pxnakushita hikari o torimodosu tame sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte tokihanatte yami o saite futari ga mezasu hoshi e kono sekai ga owaru made wa tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara mae o mite tomaranaide ano sora e shizuka ni kowareyuku toki no naka de kore ijou me o sorashite nigetakunai kawaita kokoro o uruosu you ni nagareru namida ga kako o kirisuteta kazoekirenai kizu ya ikari o tsuyoku kamishimete takusareta kibou subete no omoi o ukeire aragaitsudzukeru hatenaki michi o nandodatte tachimukatte egaiteita mirai e kono mama dewa owarasenai osorezu fumidashiteyuku gensou mo kuusou mo riaru ni kaeru mouichido kokoro no oku hi o tomoshite doredake kujikesou ni nattemo furikaeru koto wa mou dekinai hikari saemo todokanai basho de takushitekureta negai o mune ni tsuyoku dakishimete koko kara saa tobitatou kimi no koe ga kikoeta kara boku wa mada tatakaeru wasureteita kono omoi ga ima koko de yomigaeru tokihanatte yami o saite futari ga mezasu hoshi e kono sekai ga owaru made wa tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara mae o mite tomaranaide takaku takaku te o nobashite ano sora e 無くした光を取り戻すため 空へ隠した感情 いま解き放て いつから立ち止まってしまったのだろう 誰より強くなると誓ったのに 拭えない過去 消し去るように 追いかけ続ける約束の場所へ 空に交わる双つの星が共に導かれ 君とならどんな道でも越えてゆけるよ 交わした絆が力になって 解き放って 闇を裂いて 二人が目指す双星(ほし)へ この世界が終わるまでは 共に戦い続ける 何度も 何度も 立ち上がるから 前を見て止まらないで あの空へ 静かに壊れゆく時のなかで これ以上 目を逸らして逃げたくない 渇いた心を潤すように 流れる涙が過去を切り捨てた 数え切れない傷や怒りを強く噛み締めて 託された希望 すべての想いを受け入れ 抗い続ける果てなき道を 何度だって 立ち向かって 描いていた未来へ このままでは終わらせない 恐れず踏み出してゆく 幻想も 空想も リアルに変える もう一度 心の奥 火を灯して どれだけ挫けそうになっても 振り返ることはもうできない 光さえも届かない場所で 託してくれた願いを胸に強く抱きしめて ここから さあ飛び立とう 君の声が聞こえたから 僕はまだ戦える 忘れていたこの想いが いまここで蘇る 解き放って 闇を裂いて 二人が目指す双星(ほし)へ この世界が終わるまでは 共に戦い続ける 何度も 何度も 立ち上がるから 前を見て止まらないで 高く高く手を伸ばして あの空へ In order to take back the light I lost, I'll release those emotions I'd left to the heavens! How long have I been standing still like this? Despite taking a vow I would become stronger than anyone else! As if erasing a past that never panned out, We'll keep seeking that promised place - Twin stars join in the sky to lead us on our way. If I'm with you, I can overcome any path that lies before me - The bonds we've shared will be my power! Letting loose, we cut through the darkness, Heading for those twin stars we seek! We'll keep ñghting hand in hand, Until this world comes to an end! Again and again, we'll take our stand, So keep your eyes ahead and never stop - heading toward that sky! Amid this silently crumbling era, I don't wanna avert my eyes or run from it any more! As if quenching my thirsty heart, These òowing tears wash away my past... As I reòect upon my countless scars and anger. This hope entrusted to us accepts all our feelings, As we travel down a road of endless strife. Again and again we stand in opposition, Heading for the future we imagined! We won't allow things to end like this, Stepping forth fearlessly as we go! We'll turn our illusions and fantasies into something real, Lighting a òame deep within our hearts once more! No matter how discouraged we may feel, We can never turn back again - Here in a place not even the light can reach. With that wish we were entrusted held ñrmly in our hearts, Let's take òight from here! I'm still able to hear your voice, So I can keep on ñghting! This feeling that was nearly forgotten, Will be Re:Called here and now! Letting loose, we cut through the darkness, Heading for those twin stars we seek! We'll keep ñghting hand in hand, Until this world comes to an end! Again and again, we'll take our stand, So keep your eyes ahead and never stop... reach your hand out higher and higher - toward that sky! Categoría:Opening